Countdown
by justwannabeafangirl
Summary: Klaine fanfiction based off the soulmate countdown thing


_"If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soulmate, would you want to know?"_

When Kurt was younger, he used to look at the countdown on his wrist and try to imagine the girl that would be waiting for him when the display was filled with zeroes. Now, as a junior in high school, he looked down and pictured the most gorgeous boy he could imagine, hoping that he would be the one waiting for him.

It was the first day of school, and his counter indicated that he was meeting his soulmate in four days. Kurt could not contain his excitement, and it showed. His smile glowed with optimism about the upcoming year; maybe this would finally be his year, the year he would overcome all of the hate he received from the world around him. He marched up to his locker, unlocked it with confidence, and was greeted with a mountain of dirt from his locker and jeers of laughter from behind him. He sighed, optimism gone, and began the impossible job of cleaning everything up. The best thing he could hope for at this point was that his soulmate didn't hate him.

'Three more days', Blaine reminded himself, looking down at his counter. 'Three more days until you'll meet the perfect boy.' He sat in the library at Dalton Academy, waiting for his study hall period to end, and thought of all of his friends whose counters had already hit zero. He sighed.

Lately, he noticed that he had lost some of his individuality. Before he came to Dalton, he stood out, but not in a good way. Now, at Dalton, he was safe and happy, but he was just like everyone else - same clothes, same classes, same activities. He wanted nothing more than to break out of his shell and show the world what he could do.

His face brightened as a thought occurred to him. Maybe, in three days, his soulmate would help him find himself again.

"Only two days to go!" Kurt exclaimed at lunch that day.

He looked around at the other people at the Glee Club table. Mercedes beamed at him, sharing every bit of excitement that he felt. The numbers on her wrist were still counting down to the day when she was fated to meet her soulmate, but unlike Kurt, she was much more patient.

Rachel and Finn held each other's hands tightly, both of their wrists displaying zeroes. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Nothing distracted them from each other, not even the ice cold slushies that were poured on their heads. If this was the kind of love that soulmates had, then Kurt knew he would be happy forever. Finn kissed the slushie off of Rachel's face, and Rachel grinned. "You look great," Finn told her.

"Thanks! You too, babe," she replied.

Tina and Mike's counters were also identical, and they were as much in love as Finn and Rachel. Mike looked a bit disheveled after being slammed into a locker earlier that morning. Tina slowly and carefully smoothed out his shirt and fixed his hair. Mike smiled sweetly and gently kissed her nose. She laughed.

Artie looked down at his still-moving counter and then returned his gaze to Kurt's glowing face with a sad smile and a sigh. He looked wistful, no doubt imagining meeting his soulmate.

"Have you picked your outfit yet?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt's face turned thoughtful. "Yes," he replied, drawing the word out as long as possible.

"What is it?" Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina squealed while Artie, Finn, and Mike rolled their eyes.

"Well," Kurt began slowly while the girls stared at him with interest. "I can't tell you that! It's a secret!" he said with a smirk.

The girls groaned. "Kurt! You can't tease us like that!" Tina exclaimed.

Kurt could only giggle.

It was the night before and Blaine couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned for hours, but couldn't get the thoughts of his soulmate out of his head. Would he be blonde? Or would he have brown hair? Blue eyes? Brown? Tall, or short?

Blaine didn't care, as long as he was nice. If he wasn't nice...well, Blaine would cross that bridge when he got to it. If he got to it.

"So what was it like meeting your soulmate?" he asked, turning towards his roommate's bed, only to sigh audibly when he found it empty. "Right," he muttered to the empty air. "You're on a date with her right now and then you're going home for the weekend."

He turned back over to face the wall again and, exhausted, let his mind wander until he slipped into sleep.

"Today's the day," Kurt whispered to himself as he sat down in Glee Club rehearsal. The boys were preparing for their mashup performance later that week, and Kurt had a million ideas for costumes. He marched up to the front of the classroom and excitedly displayed his plans.

Unfortunately, the boys were less than pleased. "Why don't you go spy on the Garglers instead?" Puck suggested.

Kurt sighed. "The Warblers."

"Right, whatever. Go see what they're up to!"

Kurt stormed out, grabbing his presentation on the way out the door. After taking a walk through the school hallways to calm down, he decided to follow Puck's advice and drove to Dalton Academy.

He walked in the front door pretending to be a new student and immediately felt out of place. Everyone else had a uniform, and he, of course, did not. Nonetheless, he kept walking through the hallways until he reached an empty staircase. Or at least it was empty, until a swarm of boys in Dalton uniforms flew down the stairs.

He followed them down, tapping the shoulder of the boy in front of him. "Excuse me?"

The boy turned around, looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Hi, I-I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

Ding. Both boys looked down at the counters on their wrists, which both proudly displayed zeroes. A grin split across Blaine's face. "C'mon," he said, taking Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

**Oh, my. It's been way too long since I've updated any of my stories! Sorry about that, guys. I've been super, super busy and haven't had much time to write. I just got a new laptop for my birthday last week, though, and I love it so much - I'll take any excuse I can get to use it, so I'll definitely be writing more! Thank you all for being patient :1**

**This story is another one dedicated to Libby to continue our tradition. It is a month late, so sorry about that, but better late than never I guess!**

**I really, really like how this turned out, and I hope you do too! I hope you guys enjoy and thanks again for your patience! Maybe if enough of you like it, I'll write a Part 2? I already have an idea for that, so if that's something you all would like, leave a comment and let me know! You guys are the best :1**

**~Melanie**

**Tumblr - justwannabeafangirl**

**Twitter - MelanieRaush**

**Instagram - justwannabeafangirl**


End file.
